Asam Manis Cinta dan Persahabatan
by VeiHime
Summary: Cinta dan persahabatan. Semua pasti pernah merasakannya. Bagaimana Asam dan Manisnya kisah yang dijalani oleh beberapa remaja ini. *Bad summary* chap 2 update .-. baru bangkit setelah hiatus bbrp tahun *hiks
1. Chapter 1

_Hai minna san ^_^ Apa kabar?_

 _Gomenne Vei belum lanjutin ff Beautiful Boy, dan malah buat yang baru :D_

 _Lagi ga mood buat lanjutin soalnya T.T_

 _Ff ini hasil karya temanku dan aku. Semoga ff ini dapat memuaskan mata para Reader yah..._

 _Yosh, ga usah banyak bacot. Langsung aja!_

 _Let's chek it out!_

 **Naruto © MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

 **Story © VinnyTiitaCrazyTwin**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, Abal bin gaje tingkat neraka, Alur berantakan, Ide pasaran, Garing-krenyes, Alur kecepatan, EYD gak jelas, Membingungkan, Membosankan, dan sebangsanya.**

.

_PRESENT_

.

 **"AMCP"**

.

 _Murid baru_

.

.

.

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

"SASUKE..." Teriak seorang gadis yang sedang berlari kearah 2 orang pemuda yang tampak sedang mengobrol, walau yang banyak bicara hanyalah pemuda satunya berambut pirang.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kini Sakura-gadis itu- sudah berada bersama-sama dengan kedua pemuda itu.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..." Gadis itu masih ngos-ngosan karena lelah.

"Kau kelihatannya bersemangat sekali.." Katanya pemuda pirang itu kemudian.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, Sakura langsung tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Happy valentinday Sasuke-kun.." Ucap Sakura semangat sembari memberi sebuah kado berbentuk love kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kado itu, enggan mengambilnya.

"Coklat?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Dengan cepat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau." Tolaknya.

"Oh ya, aku yang membuatnya sendiri loh. Aku buatnya dengan kadar gula yang rendah. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Sakura.

 _'Ayo buka Sasuke-kun.. Ada sesuatu didalamnya.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Lalu untukku mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto-pemuda pirang- mulai ngambek.

"Huh, buat kau? Kau beli saja pake uangmu. Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Dan untuk dapatkan bahan-bahannya itu sangat susah." Jawab Sakura. "Oh ya, tadi aku dipanggil oleh Tsunade Sensei kekantornya. Katanya aku disuruh mengantar murid baru kekelas kita." Ucap Sakura mengingat. "Ya sudah, aku jalan yah.. Jaa.. " Pamit Sakura dan langsung pergi tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Naruto yang merajuk atau ngambek.

"Huh, enak yah jadi kau, teme." Gerutu Naruto iri pada Sasuke, tapi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya diam sembari membuka kado itu.

 _'Apa ini?'_ Batinnya melihat isi kado itu. Selain coklat, ada juga sebuah origami bangau didalamnya. Ia mengambil origami itu lalu memasukannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Dobe, buat kau saja." Ucap Sasuke dan memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto yang langsung berbinar.

||•||•||•||

"Haruno, silahkan duduk."Suruh anko sensei pada Sakura ketika ia dan murid baru itu sampai dikelas. "Kau, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Suruh guru itu lagi pada murid baru itu. Dengan malu-malu gadis itu berdiri didepan kelas.

"Um, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku dari Otogakure. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

.

Disisi lain, sementara Hinata sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, Sakura malah mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke bicara.

"Lihat dia yang tadi ku maksud." Bisik Sakura pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Manis sekali..." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. "Dia lebih manis darimu." Ejek Naruto.

 _Bletak_

"Baka." Maki Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Uh, kau itu memang tak ada manis-manisnya." Ejek Naruto lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

.

"Baiklah Hyuuga, kau boleh duduk dengan Sakura yang mengantarmu tadi."Suruh Anko sensei.

Hinata pun menurut dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ia duduk disamping Sakura sambil melempar senyum manisnya, dan dibalas oleh senyum yang tak kalah manisnya oleh Sakura.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Murid-murid dari setiap kelas mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Sedari pagi belajar, tentu saja membuat isi perut menjadi kosong, dan membuatnya mengamuk meminta agar segera diisi.

"Naru, Sasu. Ayo cepat. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Sakura terburu-buru.

"Iya-iya. Eh, Hinata-chan, kau tak ikut?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih tetap duduk dibangkunya. Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah merona. "Sakura-chan, kau tak mengajaknya?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Sakura.

"Oh ya. Ayo, ikut dengan kami." Ajak Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka pun pergi menuju atap sekolah untuk menikmati makan siang mereka disana. Hinata merasa agak risih karena angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa terkena angin berlama-lama. Ditambah lagi ia tak memakai jaket. Bisa-bisa ia sakit atau tubuhnya gatal-gatal.

^»^»^»^

Jam pulang telah tiba. Sakura lebih dulu pulang karena ayahnya akan segera berangkat ke Oto, dan ia harus mengantar ayahnya. Di tengah jalan, ia hampir saja ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil limousine berwarna putih. Hendak mengomelinya, tapi keadaannya tak sempat. Ia harus cepat pulang agar bisa mengantar ayahnya kebandara.

"Maaf, kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda pemilik mobil itu.

"Kau..." Geram Sakura. "Ah, sudah, aku tak apa." Ujar Sakura kemudian dan berlari cepat.

"Hei, tapi kau terluka."Ucap pemuda sedikit berteriak karna Sakura sudah berlari agak jauh. Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu dan terus berlari.

#######

#######

KHS/Atap sekolah

"Naruto, dimana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang asik menyantap mie ramennya.

"Dikantin." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Loh, kenapa tak makan bersama kita?"Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia makan bersama Hinata. Katanya Hinata tak bisa terkena angin terlalu lama."

"Begitu yah? Pantas saja tadi pagi wajahnya pucat." Ucap Sakura mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas puisi kita?" Tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Soal puisi, Sasuke bilang nanti saja. Masih ada waktu dua hari. Oh ya, Sasuke meminta supaya Hinata bergabung dengan kelompok kita." Sakura sudah bertambah kesal. Hatinya terasa panas dengan sikap aneh Sasuke yang tak biasa ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke-kun yang menemaninya? Kenapa kau tak ikut? Atau kenapa tak bilang aku saja yang menemaninya?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Sungguh, ini benar memuakan.

"Aku tak tau. Sudahlah, tutup mulutmu itu Sakura-chan. Aku mau makan." Tukas Naruto kesal karena Sakura yang sedari tadi terus bertanya.

^Skip

 _Tet tet tet..._

Bunyi bel sekolah, pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari itu telah usai. Semua murid berhamburan untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun, aku menginap dirumahmu yah. Ayah sudah pergi ke Oto. Saso-nii juga tak ada dirumah. Jadi aku kesepian." Pintta Sakura sambil merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Tapi kaa-san dan Aniki juga tak dirumah. Kau tetap akan merasa bosan." Jawab Sasuke. Ia memang tau betul dengan Gadis pink ini. Ia akan merasa bosan dirumah Sasuke jika tak ada orang yang diajak bercanda seperti kaa-san dan Anikinya.

"Benarkah? Huh, kalau begitu kita ajak Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan saja." Ujar Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 _Hoho... Bagaimana, bagaimana? Membosankankah? Anehkah? Jelekkah? -_- Alurnya kecepatan yah? Gomen ne jika tak memuaskan. Ff ini memang jauh dari kata_ _sempurna_ _T.T_

 _Tapi vei akan usahain agar memuaskan mata readers sekalian :D Beri pendapat dong.. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan dalam membangun cerita ini (?) Dan juga penyemangat bagi vei dalam melanjutkannya ;)_

 _So, keep RnR please !_

 _See you next chap, Arigatou thankyou :* #salamgaje :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya Saat meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Baru saja saya bangkit setelah hiatus "beberapa" tahun *hiks***

 **Dan maaf juga untuk para reader yang kecewa karna saya gak mencantumkan pair dgn benar :'v *dikeroyok reader***

 **Sejujurnya saya itu SSL... Saya gak niat buat SasuHina maupun NaruSaku. Cerita ini hanyalah konflik percintaan di tengah" persahabatan.**

 **Jadi sekali lagi maafkan Saya ya minna. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca lanjutan fict pasaran ini #plak.**

 **Okayy ~**

 **Lets chek it out!**

 **Naruto belong to om Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Story © VinnyTiitaCrazyTwin**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, Abal bin gaje tingkat neraka, Alur berantakan, Ide pasaran, Garing-krenyes, Alur kecepatan, EYD gak jelas, Membingungkan, Membosankan, dan sebangsanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"AMCP"**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Kalian akan ikut kan?" Tanya Sakura yang kini pandangannya beralih menatap Naruto dan Hinata sambil merangkul pundak sang gadis indigo.

"Aku tidak-"

Bletak.

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya menjitak kepalanya yang saat ini sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar jidat lebar! Seenakmu saja menjitakku. Kau pikir kepalaku ini tempat untukmu menjitak apa?!" Omelnya. "Kau selalu saja menjitak kepalaku, kalau aku bodoh bagaimana? Huh!"

Ketiga temannya itu memandangnya sweatdrop.

"Heh, memang kau bodoh kan!" Timpal Sakura diikuti cekicikan. "Pokoknya aku tak mau mendengar kata penolakan darimu!" Dengan penuh penekanan Sakura menatap Naruto kesal.. "Dan kau-" ia kembali merangkul Hinata dengan ekspresi berbeda yaitu cengiran manis (?) "Karna kau sahabat baru kami, jadi kau harus ikut agar kita bisa lebih akrab lagi. Setuju?"

Keduanya hanya menghela napas menatap Sakura. Baiklah, sepertinya akan percuma bila menolak permintaan gadis pinky itu karna dia akan terus memaksa. Mereka-Naruto dan Hinata-pun meng-iya-kan permintaannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan datarnya yang seperti biasanya pun membalikan tubuh dan melangkah kaki meninggalkan 3 sahabatnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Dengan cengiran lebar Sakura berlari pelan mengejar Sasuke, diikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan beriringan di belakang.

"Maaf yah, Dia memang begitu... Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata tanpa sadar Sakura mendengarnya.

·

·

·

"Ini, Dia adalah anak dari pria brengsek itu. Lalukan cara apapun agar kau bisa mendapatkannya." Ujar seorang pria sembari memegang selembar foto ditangannya dan menunjukannya pada pria muda yang ada di depannya kini. Pemuda itu tersenyum-yang mungkin lebih tepat dibilang menyeringai- menatap foto itu. Foto yang bergambarkan seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah polos bersama seorang pemuda bertampang _baby face._

"Sepertinya saya tertarik" ujarnya menyeringai

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uchiha's home

Disinilah mereka berkumpul, 4 orang pemuda pemudi yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sedang beradu game sepak bola, dan Sakura bersama Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu membawakan cemilan beserta minuman dingin. Setelah menaruhnya di meja, Hinata duduk menoton mereka bermain _play station._ Sedangkan Sakura kini berjalan menuju dua pemuda itu dan berusaha merampas stik ps dari tangan Naruto.

"Hei Baka Naru, berikan... Aku juga mau main."

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Naruto terus memainkan permainannya bersama Sasuke.

"Narutoooo... Aku mau main..." rengeknya mencoba menarik stik itu.

"Diamlah baka, aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius menatap layar monitor. Sedangkan lawanan mainnya itu hanya dengan santai memainkannya sambil bersender pada sofa dibelakangnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabat barunya itu.

"Baka Naru berikan~" Sakura terus merengek. Ia menarik stik ps itu lalu...

Gollll...

"Arggghhh"

Sakura dengan cengirannya melirik Naruto menunjukan dua jari menjukan tanpa peace berbentuk 'v'. Wajah kesal Naruto terampang sudah.

"Kuso! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah." Naruto merengut kesal.

Sasuke yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto menaruh stiknya dengan santai.

"Sudahlah... Kalian main saja..." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dan berbaring disofa.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya.

"Ugh, menyebalkan~"

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah tegang. seorang pria separuh baya yang menggenggam telepon disamping telinganya, Wanita separuh baya-sepertinya adalah istrinya-berdiri sekitar setengah meter darinya, dan seorang gadis berwajah tampan (?) yang berada di belakang sepasang suami-istri itu hendak menghampiri keduanya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

"A, apa? Kita kalah dari mereka?" ulang pria separuh baya itu mendengar ucapan dari seberang.

 _"Benar pak! Dan kita mengalami kerugian besar karenanya._ " terdengar lontaran dari seberang teleponnya. _"Bahkan bukan hanya rugi besar pak, tapi bisa dibilang kalau kita sudah bangkrut."_

"La, lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Kedua anak kita?"

Sang suami hanya menatap istrinya dengan pandangan kosong. Bangkrut. Ya, sekarang mereka telah bangkrut karena kalah dari permainan saham yang mereka ikuti. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan lagi olehnya. Bodohnya, ia mau saja mengikutinya tanpa berpikir panjang bagaimana jika kalah nanti. Dan ya, beginilah jadinya sekarang. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Hiashi~"

###

Sakura dan Naruto masih tampak sedang asik beradu game yang mereka mainkan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi berbaring di sofa sambil menutup wajah dengan lengannya, dan Hinata yang tak berubah posisinya yang sedang memasukan cemilan kedalam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto. Ia tampak sesekali tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah saat memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Masihkah ingat hal itu?" gumamnya pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, kini Sasuke sudah mendudukan diri beberapa senti darinya. posisi mereka cukup dekat saat ini.

"Ingin bergabung dengan mereka?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya agak kaget. Memiringkan kepalanya melirik si pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ah, aku tak tau bermain ps. Jadi aku menonton saja." Jawab Hinata agak gugup.

Sasuke mencomot cemilan yang di taruh pada mejanya lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hn, tak perlu malu. Biasakanlah dirimu dengan kami. Sepertinya Sakura menyukaimu dan ingin kau menjadi temannya." ungkap Sasuke. Wajah datarnya kini beralih menatap wajah gadis bermata lavender itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke kini menyadarkan Hinata yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan kedua sosok di depan mereka yang tampak asik. Ia berbalik dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Asal tak kena angin terlalu lama saja aku kan tetap sehat."

"Hn"

"Nee, Sasuke-san." panggil Hinata menatap wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan dan Naruto-san, mereka sangat akrab yah..." Ucap Hinata yang pandangannya kini beralih pada Naruto dan Sakura. Senyumnya tampak lesu. Entah kenapa perasaannya menggebu melihat kedua sosok itu.

"Ya." Sasuke kembali mencomot cemilan di depannya itu. "Mereka memang sangat akrab. Dan mereka juga suka beradu mulut, itu sangat berisik." jelasnya. Ia menatap santai pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-chan itu, dia cantik"

"Hn"

"Apa Sasuke-san menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"Hn, tentu! Dia sahabatku sejak kecil sebelum bertemu Naruto. Walaupun dia cerewet, menyebalkan dan merepotkan." Ungkapnya. Kini posisinya sedang bersender di sofa sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Bukan itu. Tapi, apakah Sasuke-san memiliki perasaan berbeda dengan Sakura-chan?"

Degh!

Entah apa yang saat ini ia pikirkan. Wajahnya tampak datar dan pikirannya melayang. _'Sakura? Perasaan? Maksudnya cinta?'_

Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata.

"Hei" Panggilnya.

"Yeay aku menaanggg!"

Chup

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Hinata. *Author gak liat #plak*

Walaupun sekilas, namun mampu membuat gadis di depan pemuda itu merona hebat.

Apaa? Apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya? Mereka berciuman? Oh god! *Author tak sanggup*

"Kau curang Sakura!" Naruto merengut kesal.

Sakura terdiam.

Apa?

"Kau Selalu saja curang. Mendokusaiii!"

"..."

Tak ada balasan apa pun, tak ada bantahan apa pun, dan tak ada yang bersuara. Naruto menatap Sakura kesal, yang ditatap balas menatap dengan pandangan kosong.

Ada apa?

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih tampak memerah. Sasuke? Dengan Santainya ia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melipat kedua tangan di dada seperti posisi sebelumnya sambil memandang arah Sakura-Naruto.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto kebingungan.

Hinata melirik disekitarnya.

Hening.

Itulah suasana Saat ini.

 _'Maafkan Aku Sakura-chan, aku tau kau melihatnya.'_

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang membeku. _'Apakah dia-'_

"Ah, Kau kalah baka Naru~ Ahahaha aku menang lagi..." Sakura kembali tersadar dan mengejek Naruto. "Sasuke-kun~ Hinata-chan~ lihatlah... Betapa hebatnya aku mengalahkan Naruto dengan Score 4-0... Ahahaha" tawa Sakura tampak renyah. Tak ada yang menanggapi. Naruto memandangnya agak kesal.

Sasuke sadar suasana saat ini benar-benar canggung. Entalah, sepertinya Sakura melihatnya yang mencium bibir Hinata walaupun hanya sekilas. 'Bodoh' Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya saat ini. Apa itu? Apa karena kedatangan Hinata? Hatinya saat ini tiba-tiba menjadi kacau. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah terhadap gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

 **~To be continue~**

 **Uhuk uhuk... Apa itu? Hadeh~ ceritanya garing kan? Kalo iya mending gausah baca deh #plak.**

 **Ugh, Untuk chap ini segini dulu ya...**

 **Vei gak janji bakal update kilat soalnya aku manusia #plak. Tapi gabakal selama sebelumnya juga kok U_U**

 **Tunggu aja ya...**

 **See you next chap minna~**

 **RnR please~**

 **Arigatou thankyou~**

 **#SalamGaje :'v**


End file.
